


Karkat, you're being so unchairitable right now

by adamantCompulsions



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, It is, M/M, not necessarily davekat i guess but i mean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 05:00:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14927594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adamantCompulsions/pseuds/adamantCompulsions
Summary: It's just. 300 words of Dave and Karkat buying a chair. They don't even buy anything. This is unedited and old so make of it what you will.





	Karkat, you're being so unchairitable right now

‘Oh, come on.’

‘No.’

‘Why not?’

‘That chair is a desecration of my retinas. I’m going to have to go home and wash my eyes out because you’ve directed my sensitive visual lenses towards this torture piece for my ass.’

‘It’s not _that_ bad.’

Karkat eyes you with a Look, a priceless example of his eclectic array of similar Looks. 

‘Dave. Let me put it in simpler terms for you so you can understand. That chair.’ He points at it. ‘Is _the worst.’_

‘Okay, but yours isn’t much better.’

‘What the fuck is wrong with my chair?’

‘It’s just like … wood.’

‘Why, yes, Dave.’ He rolls his eyes. ‘It is “just wood”. Maybe because wood is a fucking serviceable material that chairs are often made of.’

‘But it’s so _boring.’_

‘It’s better than whatever the fuck _that_ is!’ He, again, points an accusatory finger at your choice of furniture. ‘What even _is_ that? Some unholy amalgam of plastic and whatever the creator thought would hurt the most to look at _and_ sit on at the same time?’

‘It doesn’t matter, it looks awesome,’ you reply, sitting on it to prove your point. Actually, that … didn’t prove your point at all. In fact, you think you kind of hate this chair now. 

Karkat gives you a smug smile. Sometimes you swear he can read your mind. ‘How’s that feel, Dave? If the contortion of your face in a form of something I might call “defeat” is anything to go on, I’d say it feels just like it looks, that is, like an undisputed piece of shit -’

‘Fuck off.’ You stand up again. ‘Okay, fine, I’ll give you that, the chair’s a piece of shit, but we could still buy it.’

‘Why the fuck would we still buy it?’ 

‘Because …’ you flounder for words, and Karkat’s still looking smug, until you get an idea and he notices straight away. He opens his mouth to stop you, but the floodgates are already open. ‘It’s ironic.’

‘God _fucking_ dammit!’


End file.
